Custom:Grandmaster Nurgli
Grandmaster Nurgli is a minifigure created by Shiva. He is one of the ultimate villains of Protus universe, the most powerful of all of them. Description Nurgli's body is colored in middle grey. He has a red belt printing, brown damaged robe printings on legs, a single torso printing and an angry face printing with red eyes. His headpiece with big goblin ears shares the same color as his body, unlike his armor piece which is dark brown and which has a transparent orange stud. That stud represents Power Stone on Grandmaster's chest. Background Nurgli was a powerful Evokan warlord, one of three last surviving members of Evokan race. As Nurgli watched his race downfall in his childhood, he became obsessed with power. Discovering the five Life Stones, he made his way to the orange Power Stone, murdering several people and absorbing their strenght using the stone. Once he absorbed enough power, Nurgli challenged Grandmaster Grallius for a battle and successfully killed him, becoming the new Grandmaster, the most powerful creature in the Universe. Once Nurgli became Grandmaster, he decided to build the new order in the universe, becoming a tyrant. Grandmaster founded Galaxy Police which was hunting down semi-illegal organizations (in reality, it was controlling the planets following Nurgli's rules and infiltrating those, who were against Grandmaster), however it was terribly weakened by Ingolf Glassov and his gang of space bikers. Nurgli also eliminated other powerful villains like Zabarro, to prove that he is the strongest. When he found out, that the Earth was among the planets not following his order and also had powerful forces called "super heroes", Grandmaster decided to attack the Earth with his armies of Galaxy Police, Niihra, Lardicans etc. and make it obey him. At first, it was easy for him to beat earthlings up. Nurgli made a long monologue for heroes to tell them, how weak and unworthy they are. However, since earthlings had last remaining Niihra dollmaker on their side, Kain the Dollmaker defeated Niihra and Lardican armies alone without any victims, while heroes combined their forces to destroy last forces of Galaxy Police. Jonah Nest, a.k.a. Insane, then decided to challenge Grandmaster Nurgli. In an ultimate battle, Insane used all other four stones to stand still and managed to get the Power Stone from Nurgli, which has opened a portal to the random place, however there must be two persons to proceed through it and the one who goes the first gives his all strenght to the second. As Insane was pulled through that portal with force, the Stone has considered Grandmaster to be disrespectful towards his opponent and, instead, gave all the strenght of Nurgli to Jonah, making Grandmaster the weakest creature in the universe. Luckily for Jonah, portal teleported them both to some desert on the Earth, so it was easy for him to get home. Before he left, Insane told a short monologue to Nurgli, telling about the moral strenght which can help anyone achieve any goal they want. He then spared Nurgli and left him alone in the desert. Since then, former Grandmaster's fate remains unknown. Dimension Traveler trilogy Grandmaster Nurgli appears there as main antagonist, often appearing on Eddie's way and trying to conquer some other dimensions. He also shows his second obsession: manipulation. As he does his evil schemes, Nurgli always manipulates some other villains like they are pawns on the chess board, making Eddie's quest in defeating Grandmaster more and more difficult. Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse Grandmaster Nurgli also appears as a villain of the Manipulator in EQLM. In the worlds of Super Heroes he unites with Thanos and Darkseid, as they all three attack Master Builders at once. Once they three are defeated, they are then met again by Shiva and Master Builders in the world of City and are freed from the Manipulator's mind control there, going with other Master Builders from their worlds to save their worlds from vortexes of Lord Vortech. Notes *Although he is often compared with Thanos and Darkseid, Grandmaster Nurgli is not portrayed as a big figure, unlike those two villains. In fact, Nurgli's height is similar to the mid-humanoid height, however his strenght is overlimited.